Bécasse
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. Plusieurs années après les événements du livre, Ella Lorena Kennedy essaie de comprendre sa mère.


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Margaret Mitchell. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Bécasse_

Il est seize heures de l'après-midi. Il fait chaud. Pour ne pas faire la sieste, je me suis cachée sous les arbres au fond du jardin avec mes poupées. Ma maman dit qu'une demoiselle de mon rang doit faire la sieste. Elle dit aussi qu'à quatorze ans, je suis trop grande pour jouer avec mes poupées, que je dois me conduire bien pour épouser un beau parti. Et ensuite, elle dit que je peux faire ce que je veux parce que je suis trop bécasse pour trouver un mari.

Moi, je ne veux pas me marier. Je préfèrerais rester une enfant toute ma vie. C'était bien quand j'étais toute petite : j'avais une tante très gentille qui s'appelait Mellie. Des fois, elle me lisait des histoires. J'avais aussi une petite sœur qui s'appelait Bonnie, et elle avait un cheval. Mais un jour, ils sont tous montés au ciel et je suis restée avec ma maman.

Voilà mon grand frère Wade qui passe dans la rue avec Beau, son meilleur ami. Ils me font signe de la main. Wade est le meilleur grand frère de la Terre. Il est toujours gentil, il m'écoute et il ne s'énerve jamais quand je dis des bêtises. Je suis juste un peu jalouse de voir qu'il a des amis : Beau, bien sûr, et cette Elizabeth qu'il a commencé à courtiser. Elizabeth est gentille, ce n'est pas cela le problème. J'aime bien Elizabeth. C'est juste que j'aimerais bien avoir un ami, moi aussi.

Je me raconte des histoires avec mes poupées. Je leur fait prendre le thé. Et puis je me cache en entendant une voiture à chevaux qui approche. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Peut-être oncle Will et tante Suellen. Oncle Will est très gentil mais tante Suellen est un peu étrange. Elle ne parle presque pas à ma maman et quand elle s'adresse à moi, elle me regarde méchamment, a l'air triste ou me donne des bonbons. Souvent, elle murmure « comme elle ressemble à Frank. » C'est la seule personne qui n'ajoute jamais : « comme c'est dommage… »

J'ai une autre tante qui s'appelle Carreen mais je ne l'ai jamais vue parce qu'elle est mariée avec Dieu. Elle habite dans une grande maison avec des tas de dames qui sont toutes mariées avec Dieu. Dieu doit être très heureux, avec toutes ces femmes qui l'aiment. J'ai aussi un oncle qui s'appelle Ashley. Il est toujours très gentil avec moi. Ashley est le papa de Beau. J'étais demoiselle d'honneur quand Beau s'est marié avec Susan Wellington, la sœur d'Elizabeth. C'était une très jolie fête mais j'ai renversé de la crème au chocolat sur ma jolie robe et tout le monde a dit que j'étais une bécasse.

J'aimerais bien être une autre personne : plus jolie, plus intelligente, plus gracieuse et plus adroite. Peut-être que les gens m'aimeraient mieux. Je fais de mon mieux mais tout le monde finit toujours par dire que je suis une bécasse. Ça me fait beaucoup de chagrin. Peut-être qu'un jour je rencontrerai une fée qui me transformera en princesse. Ce jour-là, tout le monde m'aimera.

Tiens, j'entends la voix d'oncle Rhett. C'est lui qui vient dîner ici. Oncle Rhett n'est pas mon oncle mais je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Avant, il était marié avec ma maman et maintenant, il passe la voir de temps en temps. Ils s'enferment, se parlent très fort, se disputent et il part le lendemain. Ensuite, tout le monde en ville nous regarde en murmurant.

Je décide que je vais mettre une jolie robe. Je veux qu'oncle Rhett me trouve jolie ! Je finis d'enfiler ma rose en percale rose et ma maman entre dans ma chambre sans frapper. Elle essaie d'arranger mes cheveux, fait la grimace et dit que j'ai des mains affreuses. Maman a été très belle. Tout le monde dit qu'elle a été très belle. Moi, je trouve qu'elle est très belle maintenant. Quand je le lui dis, elle pince les lèvres et elle me dit d'aller jouer ailleurs.

Nous descendons ensemble et je fais la révérence devant Oncle Rhett. Il me dit que le rose me va à ravir et me donne un paquet. Un cadeau ! Je l'ouvre, folle d'impatience et je trouve une très jolie poupée !

- Oh, merci, Oncle Rhett ! m'écriai-je. Merci ! Comme elle est jolie ! Je l'appellerai Caroline.

- Elle est trop grande pour jouer à la poupée, dit ma maman.

- Laissez, ma chère, dit oncle Rhett. Si elle aime les poupées, je ne vois pas qui cela peut déranger. Venons au jardin.

Ma mère va dire quelque chose mais mon grand frère Wade entre et salue oncle Rhett, qui lui demande s'il courtise toujours sa Lizzie. Wade rougit. Même moi, je sais que Wade n'a toujours pas demandé Elizabeth en mariage parce qu'il est trop timide. Je trouve ça bête. Pourquoi passer à côté du bonheur ? Je lui ai proposé d'aller parler à Lizzie et de lui faire sa demande de sa part mais il n'a pas voulu.

Nous descendons tous au jardin et je vais m'installer dans un coin pour jouer avec ma poupée Caroline. Elle a vraiment de très jolis cheveux. Maman regarde tristement un coin de la pelouse. A une époque, il y avait un massif de fleurs à cet endroit mais elle l'a fait enlever parce que c'est tout près que ma sœur Bonnie est montée au ciel. Depuis que je le sais, je n'ose plus m'approcher toute seule des massifs.

L'heure passe et nous nous mettons à table. Oncle Rhett me demande si je vais bientôt me marier. Maman a l'air contrarié. Elle a déjà essayé de me proposer des prétendants mais aucun n'a voulu de moi. Elle dit que si ça continue, je vais finir vieille fille, ou épouser Dieu comme tante Carreen. Je suis triste. Pourquoi ma maman n'est-elle jamais contente, quoi que je fasse ?

- Je crois que je vais épouser Dieu, dis-je timidement.

Tout le monde me regarde. J'ai sûrement l'air bête. Il faut absolument que je dise quelque chose d'intelligent, vite…

- Le pasteur dit que Dieu est bon. Il est sûrement un bon mari, non ?

- Ah ! s'écrie Oncle Rhett. Mais si tu entres au couvent, tu ne pourras pas emmener tes poupées. Tu le sais ?

Ça, non, je ne le savais pas. C'est bête. Dieu non plus n'aime pas les poupées ? Il faudrait que je trouve un mari qui aime bien les poupées, alors.

Les grands vont tous prendre un digestif sur la terrasse. Maman me dit d'aller tout de suite me coucher parce que j'ai une santé fragile et je présente Caroline à mes autres poupées : Gloria, Rose, Celestia, Laura et Sidonie. C'est Sidonie, ma poupée préférée. Elle a un œil un peu plus grand que l'autre et le nez crochu, et tout le monde dit que c'est une poupée très laide mais moi, je l'aime très fort parce que je suis la seule à l'aimer.

Je joue tellement que j'oublie l'heure. Voilà qu'il fait noir. J'aimerais me mettre au lit mais j'ai très soif. Je descends me chercher un verre d'eau avec Sidonie et j'entends des bruits bizarres dans la cuisine. Maman et Oncle Rhett parlent très fort. Je crois qu'ils se disputent. Zut, ça me fait tellement mal quand des gens se disputent…

J'hésite et puis j'entre quand même. Maman et oncle Rhett me regardent étrangement, comme s'ils avaient bu. Je vais me chercher à boire mais l'eau a du mal à passer…

- Venez, très chère Ella, dit Oncle Rhett en me tendant le bras. Je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre.

- Elle a quatorze ans, dit ma maman. Il est temps qu'elle apprenne à regagner sa chambre toute seule.

- Je vais rentrer dans ma chambre toute seule, dis-je, pas contente.

C'est vrai : je n'ai pas peur de marcher dans la maison la nuit. Tant que j'ai Sidonie avec moi, je n'ai peur de rien. Maman la remarque et fronce les sourcils.

- Tu es trop grande pour te promener avec une poupée.

- Mais c'est une poupée magique ! protesté-je. Elle fait peur aux croquemitaines !

C'est vrai. Quand Bonnie est montée au ciel, je me suis mise à avoir peur du noir. Alors, Mama m'a dit que les poupées magiques font peur aux vilaines choses dans le noir. Depuis, je n'ai plus eu qu'à tenir une poupée dans mes mains pour me sentir mieux. Pourtant, Maman n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

- Quelle bécasse ! soupire-t-elle.

- Je suis pas une bécasse ! Moi, j'ai pas peur du noir. Bonnie, elle a peur du noir !

Maman devient toute pale. Elle me regarde méchamment, puis elle m'attrape par le cou et me gifle tellement fort que je ne sens plus mes joues ! Oncle Rhett lui attrape les mains et la pousse contre le mur. Je pleure et je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Laissez-la ! crie Maman. Elle a insulté la mémoire de notre enfant ! Comment pouvez-vous prendre sa défense ?

- Elle aimait Bonnie autant que vous, ma chère ! crie Oncle Rhett. Cessez de la rendre responsable de vos malheurs !

- C'est une bécasse et…

- De qui croyez-vous qu'elle tient cela ? C'est vous qui l'avez baignée dans du cognac avant même qu'elle vienne au monde !

- C'est pas vrai ! je crie en lâchant Sidonie pour me mettre entre Maman et Oncle Rhett. Maman ne m'a jamais mise dans du cognac ! Personne ne met personne dans du cognac ! Personne n'est assez méchant pour ça !

Oncle Rhett lâche Maman. Il a l'air gêné alors que d'habitude, il n'a jamais l'air gêné. Maman est toute tremblante. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il faut que je dise quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Pardon, Maman, murmuré-je, toute effrayée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de chagrin avec Bonnie. J'adore Bonnie. C'est ma petite sœur chérie. Mais elle est au ciel, tu sais. Elle est avec Papa Frank et Tante Mellie. Elle est là-haut, et elle nous regarde et…

- Arrête ça, dit Maman.

- Maman, je t'aime !

- ARRÊTE DE M'AIMER !

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends. Ça doit être un cauchemar. Il faut que je parte d'ici. Je recule jusqu'à la porte et je pars en serrant Sidonie contre moi. Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Je veux juste aller loin. Très loin…

Je suis dans une rue que je ne connais pas, maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Même avec ma poupée préférée pour me protéger, j'ai un petit peu peur. Je marche encore et encore et je finis par trouver le cimetière. C'est ici que ma sœur Bonnie est enterrée.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on dit que quand on est mort, on va à la fois au ciel et au cimetière. Bonnie, elle, le sait sûrement. Je cherche sa tombe encore et encore et je me retrouve complètement perdue. Où suis-je ? Peut-être que si je prie très fort, Papa Frank va m'entendre et me guider. Je ne me souviens pas de Papa Frank. Il est monté au ciel quand j'étais bébé. Mais Tante Mellie et Oncle Rhett m'ont toujours dit qu'il m'aimait très fort…

Papa, si tu m'entends, emmène-moi au ciel avec toi ! Je te promets que je serai gentille, je ne dirai pas de vilains mots et je ne renverserai rien, même en jouant ! Je veux avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime. Je veux être près de toi, et de Tante Mellie, et de Bonnie qui galope sur son cheval. S'il te plait, aide moi, Papa, j'ai peur, je veux monter au ciel avec toi. Papa…

* * *

Quel drôle d'endroit. On dirait ma chambre. Mais pourquoi Lizzie Wellington est-elle assise à mon chevet ? Pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces bouquets de fleurs ? Et pourquoi ai-je la tête toute lourde, comme quand on est malade ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elizabeth voit que je suis réveillée. Elle arrange mes oreillers sans dire un mot, puis verse un verre d'eau et m'aide à boire. Pour la première fois, je remarque une bague à son doigt. Ses mains sont vraiment plus jolies que les miennes.

Wade entre dans la chambre et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Lizzie, qui hoche la tête, me sourit et sort. Mon grand frère a les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et me prend les mains.

- Ella, ma puce, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? murmure-t-il.

- Je… je sais pas, Wade. Pourquoi suis-je au lit ?

- On t'a trouvée dans le cimetière. Tu es tombée malade avec toute cette pluie. Il ne faudra plus jamais me faire une peur pareille !

Je pleure. Je suis vraiment vilaine. Si je n'étais pas entrée dans le cimetière, je n'aurais pas fait peur à mon grand frère adoré, l'être que j'aime le plus fort au monde. En voyant mes larmes, il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse sur les cheveux.

- C'est fini, ma puce. C'est fini. Allons. Tu veux que je te passe une poupée ?

- Oui, passe-moi Sidonie.

- Ella, voilà… Sidonie est montée au ciel.

Au ciel ? Je ne savais pas que les poupées pouvaient monter au ciel. J'espère que personne ne se moquera d'elle, là-haut. Wade me passe ma poupée Rose, que je serre dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar.

- Ella, on était tous très inquiets, dit enfin mon grand frère. Oncle Rhett m'a dit que toi et Maman, vous vous étiez disputées. On t'a fait rechercher dans toute la ville.

Maman ? Je me souviens, maintenant. Les larmes me remontent aux yeux quand je repense à la façon dont elle m'a dit de ne plus l'aimer. Wade voit mes larmes et me serre de nouveau dans mes bras.

- Wade, dis-je en bafouillant, pourquoi Maman ne m'aime pas ?

- Moi, je t'aime, ma chérie ! répond-il en m'embrassant. Je t'aimerai toujours.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Mon grand frère me lâche et me regarde. Il a l'air vraiment gêné.

- Eh bien, tu vois, dit-il, avant ta naissance, il y a eu la guerre. Il n'y avait plus de nourriture, on avait tous faim et on était tous très inquiets pour nos amis les soldats. A l'époque, Maman a beaucoup travaillé pour qu'on ait à manger, elle était très malheureuse et son cœur a fini par se casser. Maintenant, elle ne peut plus aimer comme avant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Comment on peut faire pour réparer son cœur ?

- N'essaie pas, ma petite chérie. Je ne veux pas que tu t'abimes le cœur, toi aussi.

Je pleure encore et encore. Maman a le cœur tout cassé, c'est tout. Elle ne m'aimera jamais. Je suis… je suis tellement contente d'avoir un grand frère qui m'explique tout ça et qui me serre dans ses bras! Mon Wade adoré…

- Pourquoi Elizabeth est ici ? je demande en m'essuyant les yeux.

- Eh bien… on lui a dit que tu étais malade et elle est passée voir et…

Wade sourit et a l'air gêné. Je me souviens de la bague au doigt de Lizzie. Soudain, je comprends :

- Tu lui as enfin fait ta demande ?!

- On se marie dans un mois, avoue-t-il. Ses parents sont d'accord.

- Oh, Wade !

Je me serre de nouveau contre lui. C'est tellement bon de le savoir heureux ! Et puis je pense à une chose et je redeviens triste.

- Wade, dis-moi, quand tu seras marié, tu m'aimeras toujours autant ?

- Mais bien sûr, quelle question ! s'écrie-t-il. Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur chérie.

- Même quand vous aurez des enfants ?

- Même quand on aura des enfants. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont t'adorer. Tu pourras même être marraine, si tu veux.

- Vous habiterez où ?

- La maison que je t'ai montrée quand on a fait cette promenade, tu sais ? Celle avec les volets blancs.

Je redeviens triste. Il faut faire une longue marche pour aller jusqu'à cette maison. Je ne pourrai pas leur rendre visite tous les jours.

- C'est bien, dis-je en me forçant à sourire. Il y aura plein de place pour vous deux dedans.

- Justement, dit-il très lentement, Elizabeth et moi, on en a beaucoup parlé. On aimerait que tu viennes habiter avec nous après le mariage.

Je me demande si j'ai bien entendu. On m'a toujours dit que les jeunes mariés préfèrent rester tous les deux. Pourquoi Wade veut-il que je vienne habiter avec eux ?

- Avec… avec vous deux ? finis-je par balbutier. Dans votre maison ?

- On pense que ce serait mieux. Maman n'est pas très… enfin, je pense que tu t'amuseras beaucoup plus avec nous. Tu auras ta chambre à toi.

- C'est vrai ? dis-je timidement. Je… je pourrai emporter mes poupées ?

- Toutes les poupées que tu voudras, et tu pourras jouer avec autant que tu veux !

Je sens que je me remets à pleurer mais cette fois-ci, je pleure de joie. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir un grand frère qui m'aime comme je suis, avec mes défauts et ma maladresse. Tout d'un coup, je ne veux plus rien changer dans ma vie.

- Allons, murmure-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Allons, allons ma petite sœur chérie…


End file.
